Seismic Technology
History The Earthquake Machine The origins of Seismic Technology came from a man who would later become the bane of the Allied war effort; Nikola Tesla. Shortly before his return to the Soviet Union, Tesla had been reported to have some 80 trunks in different places containing transcripts and plans having to do with his experiments. Tesla tried to sell his work to western powers, but they refused. In 1927, Tesla received an invitation to return to the Soviet Union to complete his research. Overjoyed, he contacted the daughter of his closest friend, to whom he placed the responsibilities of all his previous work. She carried out his wishes faithfully, and notified the U.S. patent office about his recent fortune. Immediately, several bells went off in Washington, for one of the greatest minds in the world was no longer under American watch. After the FBI was contacted by the War Department, his papers were declared to be top secret. The personal effects were sequestered on the advice of presidential advisors; J. Edgar Hoover declared the case most secret, because of the nature of Tesla's inventions and patents. One of which was an early design for an earthquake machine. Nikola Tesla established a laboratory at 46 E. Houston Street in New York. There, at one point while experimenting with mechanical oscillators, he allegedly generated a resonance of several buildings causing complaints to the police. As the speed grew he hit the resonance frequency of his own building and belatedly realizing the danger he was forced to apply a sledgehammer to terminate the experiment, just as the astonished police arrived. Resonance Border President Roosevelt reinstated Tesla's project, and assigned the task to one of the largest military contractors in the world at the time, which received a multi-million dollar order for a line of seismic batteries to defend the United States from a possible invasion by the Soviet Union. The Houston Project, so named in honor of the street that had been the site of Tesla's laboratory, was born, the single largest investment by the United States government, until the development of the Strategic Defense Initiative under President McCarthy. The first defensive perimeter was completed July 7th, 1946. Using modified deep well drilling platforms, the Resonance Jackhammer could use fault lines and the ease of transmitting force across water to shift and tear apart the structural activity of any surface based target. The resounding effect would reverberate across the target's frame causing significant damage. The line of Resonance Jackhammers would expand the Gulf of Mexico and Alaskan Sea coast. Today, several of the platforms are still manned by State Guardsmen in order to prevent a Communist invasion of the North American continent from the Soviet borders on the Bering Sea or by the Gulf of Mexico from Cuba. Confederate Application Years later, the Confederates needed an edge against the Allies scientific superiority, so they raided many of the Resonance Jackhammer platforms and disassembled them. Many State Guardsmen did nothing to stop them. Studying them and Tesla's notes, they were able to get the basics of it down and built their own versions, used in the following: * Pumpjack Tower * Piledriver Tank * Skyfortress Behind the Scenes Most information here is about Nikola Tesla, and most is true. It's included in his autobiography, The Strange Life of Nikola Tesla. Category:Technology